The use of connectors is known for joining together ends of one or more wires, cables and the like that may be used for the purpose of providing a connection or junction for transferring electricity, current or other signals between the connected wires or cables. While such known connectors are generally constructed comprising two connection members configured to complement and attach to one another and also to accommodate the fitment of one or more wires or cables to be connected therein, such known connectors are known to provide a less than desired degree of moisture resistance, especially under use circumstances where the wires or cables running into the connector may be moved around relative to the connector. Failure to provide a desired degree of leak protection may lead to the introduction of moisture into the connector and unwanted corrosion that may compromise the desired electrical connections, or may even lead to an electrical short that may cause damage to the connector and other electrical devices or equipment in electrical communication with the wires or cables. It is, therefore, desired that a cable sealing system be developed for use with connectors that is specially configured to provide an improved degree of leak resistance when placed into an end-use application.